love's defense
by dancing and singing alone
Summary: "She was brave, and he was a coward. In the end, it cost her life." / or the story of Cam reliving Claire's death. For lily (:


**disclaimer| **don't own clique characters

**an| **so I asked lilay for some prompts bc I want to write a oneshot for her (: so I got her prompts, and now she'll get this oneshot. sorry for the wait lilay

**prompts| **camclaire and hayao miyazaki movies {she also wants a sad ending so be prepared}

**note| **enjoy!

* * *

**love's defense**

Cam Fisher doesn't know how to cope with the loss of his true love.

He lost her not to cancer, not to suicide, not even to old age.

He lost her because she was brave, and he was a coward.

**ld**

"Cam, you should really stop drug dealing," she says, watching his pull a bag of meth from his pocket, and stuffing a wad of cash in his other.

He smirks. "It's easier to get high and pay for it then be a normal kid."

Claire shakes her head. "I think one day you're going to deal with the wrong person, and boom, there goes your life."

Cam rolls his eyes and pulls his girlfriend into a hug. "Clairebear, calm down. I'm not going to die anytime soon, you can count on that."

She shrugs. "Whatever. Next thing I know, I'm getting a phone call saying 'Is this Claire Lyons? Yes, I'm sorry to say that you've lost your boyfriend to a drug deal that turned tragic. Have a good day!'"

Cam laughs. "You know very well that's not how I'll die, and who says 'Have a good day' after telling someone their _boyfriend_ died?"

Claire gives him a look. "Yeah, it'll probably be an accidental overdose, and how am I supposed to know? It's never happened before!"

Cam shakes his head. "Stop being so worried about this. I have a few more drug deals before the big one this weekend."

"I'm coming with you," Claire says.

Cam shakes his head. "Absolutely not. A girl like you? You'd get yourself killed."

Claire glares at him. "Then I won't come out. I'll just sit in your car."

Cam sighs. "Fine. Just don't make it obvious that you're looking in my direction."

Claire looks away. "Yeah, sure."

"Clairebear, what's wrong?" He grabs her arm, slowing her to a stop.

"Well, I'm just scared. You know how scary it is to hear you say you're going to do a drug deal with some gang?" Claire shakes her head. "On the news, those gangs you're dealing with tend to _kill _people if it doesn't go the right way."

Cam kisses her on the cheek. "Which is why I'm making sure it goes the right way. Clairebear, I'm not going to die."

Claire looks into his eyes. "You don't know that."

Cam shakes his head. "Come on Clairebear, let's go watch hayao miyazaki movies. They're your favorite."

Claire sighs. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

**ld**

Cam walks down the hallway to see Claire being pushed around by none other then Derrick Harrington, Cam's usual drug dealer. Other then Cam and the two blondes, there's no one in the hallway. Cam hides behind the corner, listening in on the two.

"Stop!" she snaps, trying to pass.

Derrick smirks, and shoves her books out of her hands. "What, scared blondie?"

"I have a name," she says, avoiding his eyes.

He grabs her arm. "Would it be Scaredy Cat?"

She yanks her arm from his grasp. "Back off!"

"Aye, I didn't do anything wrong." Derrick smirks. "Unless you want to say something, blondie."

Claire pushes Derrick away from her. "Don't talk to me like that, and back off!"

Derrick shoves her. "What's your problem? I didn't even do anything! You basically shoved me into the locker."

"I did not!" she snaps. "Leave me alone!"

Derrick grabs her arm, and Cam winces at her desperate screech. He's surprised no teachers or students have come into the hallway. Then he realizes they're all either at lunch or on break outside.

"Let me go!" she screeches.

Derrick shoves her against the locker and places his hand over her mouth, keeping her from speaking.

"You have pretty blonde hair. I would hate to stain it with blood," Derrick says, menacingly.

Claire whimpers and tries to move her mouth out from under his hand. Derrick glares at her and whispers something. He lets her go and walks away, shaking his head.

"Clairebear, what's-" Cam begins, running out from behind the corner.

"Get away from me!" she snaps, flattening herself against the lockers.

"What, Claire, I-"

She glares at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't talk to me!" She shakes her head, tears gathering in her light blue eyes. "Why didn't you come help me?" she asks, and Cam can hear the sadness in her voice. "Derrick was starting to hurt me, but you wouldn't come help! I was struggling to breath, Cam!" She shakes her head. "Is it because he's your main drug dealer?"

Cam can't respond, because it's true. Derrick's his main drug dealer, and going out there and defending Claire would get him beaten by Derrick, no doubt.

Claire shakes her head. "I _hate _you. You picked drugs over me, and I won't stand for it. Go find yourself another girlfriend, one who supports your freakish obsession with drugs. I'm done Cam, you basically just let Derrick throw me around. You _watched_. Were you _ever _going to come out and help me? Or were you going to let him basically choke me to death?"

Cam opens his mouth to respond. "Claire, I-"

She puts a hand up. "No, I know the answer. You wouldn't have helped. You would have let me _die _to save your precious drug dealer life. Did you know I couldn't _breath_? I was struggling to breath, Cam." She glares at him harder. "Don't ever talk to me again. Be happy I'm not calling the police because you're underage and doing drugs."

Cam watches Claire gather her books and walk down the hallway, wiping away fallen tears.

Cam feels something break inside of him, and he knows it's his heart.

**ld**

Claire Lyons is walking down the sidewalk the same night that Cam Fisher is making his huge, final drug deal. The fact that he is literally two blocks away has slipped her mind, as she is thinking about possibly dating Chris Plovert, who seems to be into her lately.

It's a block away when she finally hears Cam's voice. Her heart breaks again, and she walks closer. It seems like what Cam is saying is urgent.

"We had a deal!" he snaps. "You said if I got you the money you'd get me the-"

"Yeah, I know," Derrick snarls. "But I can do whatever I want. Like what I did with Claire? You're lucky I didn't kill her right then."

Claire muffles a gasp. Derrick threatened to kill her the next time she did anything that interfered with him and his drug deals.

Claire turns her head slightly so she can see their faces. Cam looks furious, while Derrick looks cool and collected.

"That's not fair," Cam snarls. "I got you five thousand dollars, you owe me the drugs."

"If you don't knock it off with your whining, I'll shoot you, right here, right now," Derrick says, icily. Claire thinks he's bluffing, but she watches in horror as Derrick reaches for the gun in his pocket.

"You wouldn't," Cam says, calling his bluff.

"Yes, he would," Claire says, running into the alley.

"Claire, stop!" Cam shouts.

"Claire, I said don't interfere with anything that has to do with my drug dealing!" Derrick says, raising his gun. "Did you think I was joking?"

"Give Cam whatever you owe him." Claire shakes her head. "Listen, kill me if you want, I don't care. But you can't kill Cam, please don't."

Cam grabs Claire's arm. "Claire, you need to leave. He will shoot you."

Claire turns to Cam. "I know he will, and I know now that's why you didn't run out. Listen, I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't hate you, I promise. I love you, okay?"

"Claire, I-"

Claire shakes her head. "Listen, just tell Todd I'm sorry, okay? I promised him we would go to his favorite place in the world when he finished high school. Tell him I broke the promise, and I'm sorry."

"Claire, you-"

"I'm sorry."

Derrick smirks. "Sorry to cut this love fest short, but I promised Claire I would end her if she interfered. Well, she interfered, so I'm about to interfere. It was nice knowing you Claire."

Claire closes her eyes, awaiting her death.

**lb**

Cam watches Claire turn to Derrick, but he is surprised at how calm she is. If it were him, he would be freaking out.

Cam watches Claire take a deep breath and close her eyes. He watches at Derrick smirks and levels his gun with her heart. Cam watches Derrick pull the trigger.

Finally, he watches his one true love fall.

Claire falls to the ground in a heap. He runs to her side, to see if by any chance she can survive. He flips her over, and sees her blue shirt stained with blood. She looks like she's struggling to breath.

"Claire," he whispers.

Claire struggles to lift a hand to his face. She strokes his cheek for seven seconds, then lets it fall onto the ground.

Now Cam is holding her lifeless body in his hands.

And it's all his fault.

**lb**

Cam wishes he could go back, and be more courageous. He wishes he'd listened to Claire when she told him to stop. He wants her back by his side, smiling and lighting up rooms.

Cam wants his true love back, but there's no way to get her back.

**She was brave, and he was a coward.**

In the end, it cost her life.

* * *

**an| **does this make sense? yeah, cam probably could've run and tackled derrick, but [even thought I didn't write it] he pretty much knew it was pointless. eventually, derrick would get to her. so cam had to let her die now, instead of watching her run from derrick.

anyway, what did you all think? I think I did okay, yeah, it definitely needs some work, but i'm not that good at writing sad endings so...yeah

rate from 1 - 10?

and review?

-peyton


End file.
